Battle For Shopville Again/Invasion of the Icy Snatchers
Invasion of the Icy Snatchers is the third episode of Battle For Shopville Again. In this episode, Honey Hearts switches bodies with June Balloon. Transcript *(The episode begins at the Small Mart. Apple Blossom walks up to Betty Bouquet.) *Apple Blossom: Hey, Betty, remember how that weird speaker box told the contestants about the strange budget cuts that affected that last contest? *Betty Bouquet: Of course I remember! *(Announcer falls down and lands between them.) *Announcer: Well then, Betty, why don't you do something about it? Oh, and Apple, don't call me a weird speaker box. *Apple Blossom: Sorry. (to Betty Bouquet) Yeah, Betty, you should do something about it! Maybe erase the memory of the contestants who suffered from the budget cuts. *Betty Bouquet: Huh? *Announcer: The contestants who lost their swimsuits in the diving challenge due to budget cuts, remember? *Betty Bouquet: Oh yeah. But you're expecting me to do that? I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker! *Announcer: So you can't erase the contestants' memory? *Betty Bouquet: Of course I can. I'm a doctor. *(Sometime later...) *(The contestants mentioned are all asleep, and so is Buncho Bananas. Betty Bouquet and Cheeky Chocolate are there as well, awake.) *Cheeky Chocolate: Betty, you've done it! You've erased each one's memory of the diving challenge! But why did you have to erase Buncho's memory as well? *Betty Bouquet: (imitates Announcer) Because of budget cuts. (normal voice) I'd better go and tell that speaker thing. *(Cut to Announcer. Betty Bouquet runs toward him.) *Betty Bouquet: Announcer thing, announcer thing, announcer thing! *Announcer: What? *Betty Bouquet: You know how Apple suggested I should erase the contestants' memory of the diving challenge? *Announcer: Yeah. *Betty Bouquet: Well, it's done! Take a look! *(They both go back to Leafy and the sleeping contestants. Honey Hearts wakes up.) *Cheeky Chocolate: Stay back. It looks like Honey Hearts is waking up. You know how evil she is. *June Balloon (off-screen): Cheeky! *Cheeky Chocolate: June Balloon? June, where are you? *June Balloon (off-screen): Whaaaa? *Betty Bouquet: You know, I think that voice is coming from Honey Hearts! *Honey Hearts (in June Balloon's voice): What's happened? *(June Balloon walks over.) *June Balloon (in Honey Hearts's voice): Aha! You fell for it! *Betty Bouquet: Honey Hearts? *June Balloon (in Honey Hearts's voice): That's right! I switched bodies with June Balloon! You erased June's memory of the diving challenge, Betty! Not mine. *Announcer: Strange. *(Puffball Speaker Box (or PSB for short) flies over.) *PSB: ♪Hey, contestants! Guess what time it is!♪ *Cheeky Chocolate: It's time for Cake at Stake? *PSB: ♪That's right! It's time for Cake at Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!♪ *(Everyone wakes up.) *Kooky Cookie: What happened? *Betty Bouquet: There was a basket filling contest. You got terrible scores because of budget cuts. That gave you Lose Tokens. Except for you, Buncho. You got a good score and no Lose Token. *Buncho Bananas: Good to know. Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) Team Yoylecake *Announcer: Team Yoylecake, as you know, two of your members are about to be eliminated. We got 22 votes. *Announcer: Honey Hearts and Strawberry Kiss got no votes. Donatina and Starletta Shades got 2 votes. Kooky Cookie and Chico Pyramid got 4 votes. Stella Selfie and Jessicake got 6 votes. Pamela Camera and Suzie Sundae got 10 votes, and are eliminated. *Suzie Sundae: Hey, I'm the team captain! You can't do that! *Announcer: Yes I will. *(Pamela Camera and Suzie Sundae are sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: Now, we still have to do The Free Food. The Free Food *Announcer: The Free Food, two of your members are about to be eliminated. *Announcer: Slick Breadstick and Toasty Pop got no votes. Yolanda Yo-Yo and Lala Lipstick got 2 votes. Lippy Lips and Nina Noodles got 4 votes. Cheeky Chocolate and Buncho Bananas got 6 votes. June Balloon got 8 votes, since she switched bodies with Honey Hearts. Apple Blossom and Betty Bouquet got 10 votes, and are getting the boot. Have fun in the TLC! *(Apple Blossom and Betty Bouquet are sent to the TLC.) The Challenge *Lala Lipstick: I just, like, realized something! Since June Balloon switched bodies with Honey Hearts, we, like, totally need to switch them back! *Starletta Shades: You're right, Lala! But where's Honey Hearts? *Announcer: I guess the next challenge will be to find Honey Hearts and have her switch bodies with June Balloon so they'll be back to normal. The Challenge... further explained Camp members, have each contestant you're playing as who's still in come up with two gadget ideas: One to find Honey Hearts, and one to unswitch the bodies of Honey Hearts and June Balloon. The challenge ends September 21st. The team with the best Honey Hearts-finding gadget and the team with the best body-switching gadget will receive immunity. Results *Announcer: Kooky Cookie's Honey Hearts detector actually led us to June Balloon. *PSB: ♪However, we found Lala Lipstick's Ultra SwitchMachine and Starletta Shades's Contestant Mapper to be the best gadgets to use!♪ *Announcer: So that means Team Yoylecake is the only team to gain immunity. *June Balloon: But what about the voting? *Announcer: Good question, June. Two people will be eliminated from both teams. Voting ends September 23rd. Epilogue *(Honey Hearts and June Balloon are alone.) *June Balloon: Honey Hearts, why did you switch bodies with me? I want... *Honey Hearts (interrupting): Because I didn't want to get my memory erased. *June Balloon: So that's why I don't remember the diving contest! Oh my freezer! But why did you switch bodies with me instead of someone else? *Honey Hearts: I just randomly chose you. The next episode may explain why I didn't want my memory erased. You'll just have to wait until then!